You May Be A Sinner
by LynnAsha
Summary: through the years, things change; 'He' doesn't like the other as the other would like, so 'he' decides to leave. A bit Sappy; I admit.


**Title:** You May Be A Sinner…

**Pairing:** Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Prompt<em>:<em>**_ Idiom_ "You Can't take it With You"

**Rating:** T+ lol this is my lowest Rating yet xD

**A/N: **I think this may get a little sappy...** you have been warned. **=D

**-Start Here-**

They became best friends the second they had been sorted into the same house; they were almost inseparable. their parents even found that true, because whenever summer came, they were either at the Malfoy manor or the restored Home harry had lived in as a baby. Albus and Scorpius were like Yin and Yang. Scorpius was everything dark but looked light his grey eyes being the dot of yin, where Albus was everything light but looked dark, his jade green eyes giving the dot to yang.

Their second year was quite the same as their first; only difference was their sudden interest in the opposite sex. They were not scared to admit to everyone, other than their parents that they swung for both teams and people accepted that fact. They were not tormented by strangers, and they each had their own group of friends [followers].

It could be said that they both were like their fathers, only they got along which made them even more likeable. They were the only two Slytherin's that had a lot of friends from every house, and somehow, that made them legends, unknown to them.

Their second summer together, was spent in France with the Malfoy family, Albus had begged his father before his father even agreed to let him go. There, they had learned so much, about the French culture and their own sexuality. If one were to ask them today when they had became attracted to each other, they would say that summer.

Their third year came and gone, only now they were drifting apart. when they had shared their first kiss in France, it had scared them both into silence, and they hung around with each other to keep up appearances, but they just couldn't bring it to themselves to actually talk about it, and sort it out as they probably should have.

Their third summer was spend at the Potter family house, where they were always under constant watch of either the Potter family or Weasley's. They both didn't mind, it kept them busy just talking about everything but their own little awkward moment; their shallow attempts to keep up their friendship.

Fourth year came and went, and they barely talked at all. It was odd to everyone, seeing them avoid each other purposefully and it got people talking. Perhaps it was because Scorpius had gotten himself a girlfriend? Albus would agree, he had never felt so betrayed, but he couldn't figure why.

Fourth summer, and they weren't even on speaking terms. Scorpius spent more time with his girlfriend, and Albus spend more time locked away in his room thinking. They both ignored each other, and the stares they both got. People seriously thought it was odd for them to not be around each other.

Fifth year came, along with the news that the Malfoy family was leaving. It hurt Albus, because if he was supposed to hear such news, it was supposed to be from Scorpius' mouth. So why was he standing in a hall, heading towards the dungeons listening to Scorpius' girlfriend tell him. Wasn't that low? Albus sure as hell thought so.

He stalked off; determine to find his ex-best friend. Albus seemed to know that Scorpius would be in the library, and if not, by the lake. He hoped the latter, seeing as how it felt as if he was going to break down. Why was be feeling so emotional? He wasn't some little girl who was losing her boyfriend.

That thought stopped the young boy cold in his tracks. He always knew, sine that kiss, that he had liked Scorpius, but to realize just how much at that second almost terrified him. Standing in the corridor, just outside of the library, he was stuck. He couldn't move, because of the thought of having such strong feelings for anyone terrified him into a petrified state.

Lo and behold when the mighty young Malfoy stepped from the library, book in hand. He had almost bumped into Albus, who looked to be elsewhere at the moment with a clouded look on his face. This worried the young blond, so he extended his hand, and rested it on Albus' shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as if they hadn't just spent a year avoiding each other. Albus seemed to break out of his trance, and locked eyes with Scorpius. The blonde had to admit, his friend looked lost, and scared of something.

Albus lunged forward, engulfing the boy he felt so strongly for. Scorpius had been startle, but hugged his friend back anyway. No harm no foul right? Scorpius had gotten comfortable in his friends arms when he heard Albus mumble something.

Scorpius pulled back a little and looked at his friend right in the eye; they were same height again, so it didn't surprise him too much. Albus looked so different since the last time Scorpius had really looked at the young wizard and smile.

"What did you say?" he asked, keeping his hands on Albus' waist. Albus was blushing and looking off to the left, as if the cracks in the floor were the most amazing things he had ever seen.

"I said: Why are you leaving?" Scorpius was surprise that Albus had known, and didn't say anything for a few moments, trying to collect himself.

"Where did you hear that?" The blonde wizard asked.

"Rose told me…" Albus stated before glancing at Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head slowly and engulfed Albus in a bone crushing hug, before pulling back and smiled.

"I'm not leaving Britain, as I had told her; I'm just transferring to a different school." Albus almost wanted to pout, but held it in. He didn't want to act so childish in front of Scorpius. "_You can't take it with you_" Scorpius said; more like stated to Albus and Albus looked at the other Slytherin.

"What do you mean?" He just had to ask after a few moments of pondering.

"I mean, what does it matter if I leave Hogwarts? It's not like I can take it with me when I die" The tone of voice Scorpius had been using, reminded Albus that the other boy was in his morbid mode of mind.

Albus shook his head and stepped away from Scorpius. He hated it when the blonde was in that state of mind; maybe it was another thing that took them away from each other.

"Can I kiss you?" The jade eyed boy asked bravely, not really aware that his cousin was in the hall, watching them now.

Scorpius blushed and nodded, taking that one step forward and locking their lips together. It didn't matter if he died right then, nothing mattered because he knew that, no matter what his father said, Albus was always on his side.

_Perhaps,_ Scorpius thought, _Leaving will be for the best._


End file.
